Jarvan IV/Trivia
General * Jarvan IV is voiced by . ** , and are also voiced by the same voice actor. * Jarvan IV was first mentioned in lore. * A tab for Jarvan IV can be faintly seen at the top during Art Spotlight. * In-universe Demacian naming convention does not mirror real-life's European royalty and nobility's naming convention; as the current Jarvan should not have gotten the IV before his coronation. * The terrain created by is made of 24 minions to make sure that no one can squeeze through the wall.LtRandolph talking about engineering * The old visual effects of was once made up of little ghosts due being a recolored copy of .Rabid Llama on J4's Shield Lore * Jarvan IV is around 26 years old, or a similar age as . ** He was 26 years old when he became the King of Demacia during the events of the Lux Comics. ** He obtained Drakebane from his father when he turned 16 years of age. ** He was 6 years old during the events of What Once Sailed Free. * spear, , was crafted by a Demacian weaponsmith named Orlon, possibly the same one who crafted . Quotes * references the phrase spoken by either or , popularized by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * references by . * references from . * In Polish localization he says "Nie rzucim ziemi, skąd nasz ród" ("We won't forsake the land we came from") referencing by . Skins ; * and a can be seen in the background. ; * He was unlocked by players who achieved Gold+ rank in Season 1 (2011). * He is triumphantly brandishing a . ; * He might be referencing Team Thunder Crash from . * He resembles from . ; * This skin is a reference to the main lore when he helped kill her mother. ; * He might be referencing from . * He resembles the Warrior from and the from . ; * He was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2013 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** ** ** *** He was also released in celebration of the first anniversary of the Chinese Server's launch along with: **** * He references Eastern Han general , featured prominently in by (his running animation is labeled 'jarvaniv_lubu_run') ** Jarvan's red steed also references Lü Bu's historical mount , likely a . ** ( voice actor) coincidentally voiced Lü Bu in . ** The popular culture's design of the , wielded by Jarvan & Lü, is actually dated to the , and not to Lü's time. ; * He was released in celebration of Fnatic winning the Season One World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents Cyanide. ; ** ; * He was released in celebration of SSG winning the Season 2017 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He represents Ambition. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Ambition himself and displays his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * His facial hair and ultimate ability visual effects are a reference to the the famous Korean Admiral .SSG Jarvan IV reference * Jarvan IV and are the first champions to receive their second World Championship winner skins, the first skins being and respectively. ; Relations * is the son of Jarvan III (former King of Demacia; rescued from execution), the grandson of Jarvan II and the great-grandson of Jarvan I (killed by ). ** Jarvan IV sees Xin Zhao as his Uncle. * Jarvan IV and have known each other since childhood. * Jarvan IV was arranged to marry by her family to protect her from being persecuted for being a mage. * Jarvan IV helped in slaying her father's murderer and, out of gratitude, she earned a spot in the Demacian Elite Guard. * In the old lore, Jarvan IV's blood was used by (his nemesis) and to resurrect . How they got the Exemplar's blood is uncertain. Category:Champion trivia Category:2013 Lunar Revel